fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Subaki/Fates Quotes
Enemy Subaki Conquest Chapter 22 Pre-Battle Quote Vs. Corrin * Subaki: Lord/Lady Corrin, I presume? The sweet, wonderful, mysterious-yet-charming big brother/sister of Lady Sakura? It's an honor to finally make your acquaintance. * Corrin: Erm... Come again? * Subaki: Oh, Lady Sakura said those things about you after you two met. She wouldn't stop saying those things, as it were. Even after you left. As her retainer, I make it my business to remember such details. * Corrin: Sakura... She really said all that? * Subaki: Yes. She seems to have nothing but the highest opinion of you. She was devastated after you betrayed her. * Corrin: ... * Subaki: Worry not. All will be as it should once I send you to your grave. I cannot bear to ever see that sad look in her eyes again. The one YOU caused. So, shall we begin? Defeated My Castle Castle Grounds Alone * "Oh, this is going to be easy. I'm feeling better than ever!" (surge) * "I've been working on some new tricks." (weapon exp) * "What's this? I'll have to find its owner." (item) * "I can make anything look good! Go ahead. Try me." (accessory gift) ** "Oh, how generous! Thank you, Corrin." (accessory gift received) ** "Whoa, this is perfect. You know me so well, Corrin." (accessory gift received, second) ** "Aww, you remembered my birthday. This is great!" (friendship birthday gift) ** "This...isn't perfect." (accessory gift give: bath towel) ** "Like the outfit I'm already wearing, for example." (accessory gift not given) * "I'm going to really put on a show in the next battle. Watch for it!" (idle) * "Well, I've got absolutely nothing to do at the moment. How boring." (idle) * "Thank you for everything you do to make this a comfortable place to live." (idle) * "Oh, hello, Lord/Lady Corrin. I'm just making the rounds. You?" (idle) * "I just knew today would be perfect. Now I've run into you, my lovely Corrin." (idle, married to Corrin) * "Thank you for being perfect, Corrin." (idle, married to Corrin) * "Nice to meet you! Please, take the time to rest before moving along." (visiting another castle) Asking - Normal * "I plan on dominating the next battle. Join me if you want to win." (team up) * "I would be honored if you would join me in battle sometime." (team up) * "So, what do you like to do to relax?" (free time) Replying - Normal * "Certainly. I can adapt to any style with ease." (team up) * "Oh, a little of this, a little of that. Studying, training, cooking, reading..." (free time) * "I enjoy the same things as anyone else. Studying, cooking, training...the usual." (free time) Asking - Married * "You're not going to die on me, are you?" (promise) Replying - Married Asking - Child * "Tell me, how are you doing? Can I help you with anything these days?" (gift) Replying - Child Private Quarters Friendship *"Are you bored, milady/milord? Shall I perform for you? Reciting poetry is one of my gifts..." (Invite) *"Ah, Lady/Lord Corrin. I am always delighted to keep you company." (Invite) *"I would be delighted to fold origami with you." (Invite) *"Ah—the newlyweds! Please, allow me to serenade you with my honeyed tunes..." (Invite - Married) =Bonding = Lovers *"Ah, welcome home, dear. Kick off those shoes and relax. You're with me now!" (Entrance) *"I think we should spend more time together. What do you say, Corrin?" (Entrance) *"Welcome back. I wish you had gotten here sooner—I was starting to worry about you!" (Entrance) Bonding Armory Goods Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Mess Hall Prison Hot Springs Einherjar Shop Gathering Spots Corrin's Birthday * "Hey, happy birthday, Corrin! I think this will be a really good year for you." (Unmarried) * "Happy birthday, Corrin! You're looking radiant, today." (Married) * "Happy birthday!" Level Up *"I'm really coming along, aren't I?" (6+ stats up) *" Ah, the glory of physical fitness." (4-5 stats up) * "This will do just fine for now." (2-3 stats up) * "Perhaps I should practice more" (0-1 stat up) * "Maybe I'm already perfect?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change * "It's what I've always wanted." Confession Help Description A Hoshidan noble and a retainer to Sakura. Handsome, intelligent--aims for perfection. Roster Sakura's retainer and a Hoshidan sky knight from a long line of talented knights trained to be perfect. Easygoing, handsome, and skilled. Has impeccably clean hands. Born on 2/7. Final Chapter Endgame (Birthright) DLC Pre-Battle Quotes Beach Brawl Pre-Battle Boo Camp Pre-Battle Museum Melee Pre-Battle Ghostly Gold Pre-Battle Anna on the Run Pre-Battle Battle Quotes Dual Support * "Let's do this!" * "A hero's work is never done." * "I'll help you!" * "Trust me." * "Let's get started!" * "Shall we?" * "Take your time." * "Allow me!" * "I'm always ready." Attack Stance * "One more!" * "Don't mind if I do." * "Perfect timing!" * "No, like this!" * "Let me help!" Guard Stance * "Lucky I'm around!" * "Try again!" * "That was close!" Critical/Skill * "So sorry." * "Shall we end this?" * "It's all me!" * "Watch and learn!" Defeated Enemy * "Whoa, not bad." * "Of course." * "Yes, Perfect!" * "See?" * "Flawless!" * "I win this one." Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed * "Almost perfect." * "Thanks." * "Whoa, not bad." Defeated by Enemy "Guess I wasn't perfect...after all.." Death/Retreat Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem Fates Quotes